darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight Repairs
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Ratchet Arcee Shark just came in from the field, having been damaged by a seeker femme. His chest has a couple of lacerations, plus rifle damage, oh and his chest has been burned too from the leaks in his energon and oil lines. "MEDIC!!" A tired looking ratchet looks up in shock, then sighs "Damn it. Okay, repair bay one!" he note, turning to help Shark into the EMERGENCY building carefully but quickly to begin repairing him "You there, girl!" he shouts to Arcee "Help him!" Arcee nods at Ratchet and rushes over to Shark. She helps in lean on her, so that she can lead him to a repair table. "So what happened?" she asks Shark. Shark smiles sheepishly at Ratchet, "Oh good, glad someone's here." he murmurs, then looks over to the pink femme, "Oh hey Arcee, where's your constant annoyance Roddy at eh?" he asks, "Oh this? Ran into Shred. Had something to prove I guess." "Now there's a name I haven't heard in a while." Arcee says, "Looks like you got nailed pretty badly. Now I'm no medic, but I think I can at least clean you off." She grabs a few cleaning rags and proceeds to get any dirt off Shark's wounds. "Hot Rod? I'm not sure where he got to," she says, "Probably off somewhere being a hero." Shark gets on the table the medic wanted him on and nods, "Yeah well that's true." he agrees, "But I gave her one heck of a bite for her trouble. Heh. She'll have fun explaining /that/ to Megatron." he snickers then hmms, "You sure you won't get him all upset with you like.. getting your hands on me and stuff?" Ratchet grumbles "Use the suction hose." he advises to Arcee, not really angrily. "It will be faster. Anything that looks loose enough just tug off gently. Hold still, Shark." Shark sits still as he peers at the medic. "Hey no tugging on stuff by the non-medic thank you." Arcee nods and grabs the suction hose. Oh yes, that would definitely be faster. She quickly vacuums up the dirt and other impurities and stray things. "There, that's better," she says. She chuckles at Shark. "No, I don't think so." Ratchet taps Sharks' shoulder gently "Trust her. I was a 'non medic' once and I did it good." he states, glancing back to Arcee "Fine, just remove any larger bits that are unattached entirely. Shark gahs as Arcee comes at him with that suction hose, then frowns at Ratchet. He grumbles softly about that but stays put til Arcee is doing sucking stuff out of him.. oh like all the oil and energon that leaked into his chassis. Ratchet nods and starts to go to work, flicking off pain receptors and clamping hoses, getting the leaks down. "Get me another C clamp please Arcee..." Arcee reaches into the container that contains the proper sized clamps and hands one to Ratchet. "Here you go!" she says. Shark ahs softly as the pain receptors get turned off. "Much better." "See, that wasn't so bad," Arcee says to Shark, as she finishes sucking out all the garbage. Shark peers at her a moment, then nods with a hint of a smile. "I know where you sleep." a smirk now "And I know where you both sleep." remarks Ratchet, not as much anger in his voice "Thank you Arcee. Back to the hose now. It’s important that it doesn’t dry in the circuits. You say, "Like that matters now, got my circuits flamed too doc." Arcee does as Ratchet directs, making sure that stuff that doesn't belong there doesn't dry in where it doesn't belong." "It always matters, Shark." Chides the medic as he continues to work "There, you won’t die on us now. So why were you patrolling alone?" Shark snorts softly, "Not dying anytime soon with medics like you on the job now am I doc?" he asks, then rolls his shoulders a bit, "Eh, no one likes patrolling with me. Besides not like I was that far from base when that makada hit me." "IF they're that close to base that's worrisome. And it shouldn’t matter if they 'like ' it. aren't they supposed to follow orders? Shark nods a bit to that, "Patrols are mostly one mech or femme out there, nothing new about that. Only time we double up is when stuff like that happens. Crackshot might come with me next time." "Hot Rod goes patrolling alone all the time," Arcee says, "So that's not all that unusual. Did you have time to radio anyone before Shred attacked?" "HOT ROD... is not entirely the most sensible mech at times." notes Ratchet as he starts to remove plates for replacement, tossing them into a recycling bin Shark shakes his head a bit to the question, "Not at all, she came out of the sky from behind the buildings near the bypass. I was lucky to evade her first volley of shots. That femme is wicked in close combat." "Hm, maybe you should have gone with someone," Arcee remarks, nodding at Ratchet. "So, did she say anything while she was attacking? Any hints as to what Megatron's planning?" You say, "Oh she talked, but not about him." then hmms, "Could patrol with me Arcee, at least I won't distract you like Rod would." "Doubtful. they fear blabbing and Megatron finding out." remarks Ratchet "turn your head to one side Shark. You don’t wanna see this Mess." Shark turns his head, "Don't need to see it to know that doc." he points out. *YANK* *Toss* *CLANG* "There, okay you can look now "That would be a good idea, I think," Arcee says, "We could probably have taken Shred out, or at least slowed her down, between the two of us." Shark nods to that, "Okay, next time I patrol you come with at least that way I have back up and someone to talk to other than a cranky Con femme looking to prove something." "Sounds good to me if it means less work in here." quips Ratchet. "Sure thing," Arcee says to Shark. "Now, is there anything else I can do?" she asks Ratchet. "How steady are your hands?" asks Ratchet Shark doesn't really like the sound of that, but decides not to question the wrench throwing medic. "Wish Lifeline was here." Ratchet stops and looks over at Shark, utterly quiet. He then frowns and looks away, his shoulders a little hunched Shark takes note of that and frowns a bit, "I meant that as in helping you out.. each.. sensitive aren't ya doc." "The Autobots Medics are perfectly capable. We managed without her before." comments Ratchet snippily "And Arcee's a wonderful assistant." "Pretty steady," Arcee says, "What can I help with that needs steady hands?" Shark hmphs, "Says the mech that didn't have to sit in med bay for five days while Jade screwed around." "That was taken care of and a once in a million time hardly is a blanch on our record." explains Ratchet You say, "Oh really? And all those times she was nasty and otherwise snarky?" Arcee looks questioningly at Shark. She hasn't been exposed to much of Jade's snarkiness, so this is news to her. "Bedside manner is hardly a requirement if she got the work done." notes Ratchet "Dont blame ME." Shark frowns and sighs to that, "Fine." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Arcee's Logs